The present invention relates to card games, and more particularly to poker, and specifically to the poker games of Texas Hold'Em, Omaha and Omaha 8 or Better. Currently, Texas Hold'Em is one of the most popular poker games being played at gaming establishments in both the real and virtual worlds.